


So it's over?

by Inflinty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamione - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I hope its angsty enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflinty/pseuds/Inflinty
Summary: What she did to her love of her life is horrible. She wished she had never done that, but the damage was already done, and she couldn’t take it back.





	So it's over?

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt of writing something angsty.

The small café stood not far from the Ministry of Magic, through the giant-sized window she could see the crowd rolling through Diagon Alley. Younger and older Hogwarts students wandered from shop to shop, trying to gather all the things which were needed for the start of new year. Wizards and witches nonchalantly chatted, although some of them warily glanced to her direction. Not all of the Wizarding World was accepting. 

She didn’t care about that. 

The only person whose opinion worth for her would be there any minutes. In her coat’s pocket, Bellatrix anxiously gripped the tiny letter, which was now flat from the amount of time she rolled it out to read. Her leg drummed under the table in nervousness, the coffee she had previously ordered got cold. Her throat felt dry, but she couldn’t swallow even a drop of liquid. 

 _“_ _Crucio_ _!” Bellatrix cackles, as Hermione falls to the ground, a painful scream tearing out through her lips. Her eyes filling up with tears from the powerful curse, but that’s exactly what Bella wants to hear and see now. She feels the thrill of battle, adrenaline plumps in her veins. She watches in delight as Hermione is writhing on the floor. At a moment the Gryffindor couldn’t even scream, her throat is already hoarse from it. Bellatrix lifts the spell and steps closer to her victim. Honey-brown eyes meets with her pitch-black ones, the brunette is panting, and eyes desperately searching for something human in her lover._  

 _“You filthy_ _mudblood_ _! Think you’re so powerful now?!” she smirks, as Hermione desperately wants to tell her to stop, but all what leaves her mouth is a whimper. “_ _Crucio_ _!”_  

Remembering her actions, she felt like her heart was being ripped out from her chest. Her very soul –  _do I even have one?_ She mused – burned, and she closed her eyes, to prevent the tears to fall. She is a Black, she won’t cry in a café, in front of complete strangers. The only two people who saw her in her weakest state were Narcissa and Hermione. 

Again, she checked the time, then she fished out the parchment.  

 _We have to talk. Meet me in the Late Latte Café at 3:30pm._  

 _Hermione_  

 

It was 3:20pm, but Hermione always liked to arrive at earlier. Does it mean that she got cold feet, and decided not to come? It was unlikely of her, but again, who could blame her for it?  

Bella knew what the letter meant. It was brief and got to the point, not even covering the girl’s feelings. Hermione didn’t use the formalities which she usually would, but Bellatrix wasn’t one to deserve any, she knew that. 

What she did to her love of her life is horrible. She wished she had never done that, but the damage was already done, and she couldn’t take it back. 

 _I’m so sorry, Hermione._  

It had all started with a simple argument, Bella couldn’t even remember correctly what the topic was, only feelings and fractures of memories. Her shouts and the spiteful words she spit, and how the rage filled her when the girl answered back. 

That was when she started to fire  _the_  spell. 

Hermione never once used her wand, even when she had had the chance, she tried to calm Bella down, but her pleadings found deaf ears. 

“ _Crucio_ _!” she screeches, and the small body on the floor is shaking, limbs were spreading out in grotesque angles._  

 _“St-o-op. Please, Be.._ _lla_ _..”  she hears the whimper. It is so weak, so broken, but somehow it makes her to end the spell. It feels like someone had just hit her with a bat, but instead of blacking out, she suddenly came to her senses. Her wand clutters on the glazed tile, as widely opened eyes taking in the scene._ What have I done? _she asks herself. Both are panting, and for seconds no one moves, Bella desperately watches her lover and then like a bomb she rushes to her._  

 _“Hermione, please I-” she can’t finish it, the brunette weakly scrambling away from her, an animalistic fear in her eyes, and this time Bella is the one, whose eyes are filled with tears._ What have I done? 

 _Hermione finds her wand, and just as the witch attempts to touch her shoulder, she grabs her weapon, and with a spell she sends Bella flying backwards, her back painfully meets with the wall. She doesn’t care, she just wants to reach Hermione as soon as possible, she’s stumbling forward, but Hermione slaps her hand away._  

 _“Don’t touch me!” she screams. With as as possible, the girl runs out of their house, outside to the chilly night air. Bella collapses to the floor, she knows her attempts to reach her lover are fruitless. The brunette reaches the border of the non-_ _apparation_ _charm, and disappears._  

It has been a week since that night. The woman wondered why haven’t the aurors captured her yet. After a while she realized that Hermione hadn’t spoke about the incident. She didn’t understand why. She deserved to rot in Azkaban for that.   

Bella had sent numerous letters, and her Patronus too. In each one she tried to pen how sorry she was. Finally, this morning she got her response. 

It wasn’t far from what she had imagined it would be, but it still strucked her like a powerful blow to the stomach. 

She already knew why would the brunette reach out for her now. They were still a pair as much as the people knew, but no doubt, with this meeting it had come to an end. Her heart throbbed heavily at the realization. 

It was 3:25 and as she glanced at the clock on the wall, the bell rang signing that a customer entered. She turned her head to the direction of the front-door, and despite the circumstances, she felt like sunlight was warming her soul, as she saw  _her._  

Only a week passed, but it felt like thousands of years. Her lover’s face was calm, and looked smooth as always, but her eyes told a different story. Although it was only slightly visible, but she noticed the dark shadows which circled her eyes. 

“Hermione” she said as a greeting, because she didn’t know what else to say. She was halfway to get up from her seat, but the brunette signed with her hand to don’t.  

“Stay, please.” she softly said. “I apologize for not contacting you sooner.” 

“It’s...understandable” somehow, she found her voice. The formality of the girl’s words hurt her. 

After signing to the waitress that she didn’t want to order anything, Hermione placed her arms on the table. Bellatrix instantly tried to rest her hand on hers, but at her movement, the brunette moved them to her lap. Bella’s heart soared at the action. 

“I think we should speak about what happened.” that was the first time the Gryffindor met her eyes.  The woman muffled a gasp. The normally friendly eyes that shone with interest now spoke coldness.  _I don’t know you. I don’t trust you. You’re a stranger._  

“Hermione, I am so sorry-” she blurted out. She couldn’t bear this wary, untrusting Hermione anymore.  

“I know you are” she said before Bella could continue it. “But what happened is happened. We can’t go back.” 

“No, we can’t” she admitted in a whisper, because that was the truth. “Still, I want you to know that I’m incredibly sorry, I regret every second of my actions. I’ll accept whatever you decide to do. If you want to end it..." her voice broke, but she clenched her fists and tried to gulp down the lump in her throat with little success. “Then I’ll respect your decision.” 

“I hate you” Hermione whispered, and Bella closed her eyes as she felt herself trembling. “Why? Why did you do it?” 

“I don’t know” she breathed as she read the girl’s eyes.  _Anger, sadness hurt, waiting for an explanation. “_ Suddenly I didn’t exactly see  _you._ I saw a target.” 

“I tried to help you,” the Gryffindor whispered, mostly herself “I thought that... maybe with time it would be easier for you.” a teardrop drew a wet line on her cheek. “But I can’t do it, Bella. I can’t bear each insult, I’m not that strong to bear every outrage of yours.” 

Bellatrix’s vision blurred from the tears, her heart clenched as she remembered each moment she had hurt Hermione. That was when she realized that she had never tried to calm herself, to stop herself from lashing out.  _You are strong!_ She wanted to shout to her.  _Stronger than anyone!_  

“I hate you, and I should be as far from you as I can” the girl hissed through clenched teeth.  

A shaky breath left the woman, but she knew that she deserved to hear that. For all the pain she had caused to Hermione, she deserved to hear those words.  

“I hate you” 

The witch closed her eyes, she couldn’t look at the other. The tears finally fell, but Bellatrix didn’t do a thing to cover it. 

“That’s what I say to myself” the brunette continued. “And part of it _is_ true but...” 

 _“I also love you.”_  

Bellatrix’s eyes widened that much that it hurt. She tried to speak but she was unable to form words, to form the correct ones. 

Hermione pulled her lips into a smile that reflected both sadness and happiness. 

“I can’t live without you, Bella. I... I don’t want to lose you. I want to try it again, but I don’t think I’m ready to...to hurt myself.”  _again..._ was the unspoken word, which both knew was there. 

“I love you Hermione. I will... I will do better” she swore and she was serious. She foolishly made those terrible mistakes in the past, but if Hermione is really, truly giving her another chance... She  _will_ do better. 

After some heavy breathes, the Gryffindor calmed herself. 

“But” she started “I want you to speak with a professional about your problems. You need help Bellatrix, and I can’t give that kind of help what you exactly need.” 

“Alright.” she nodded. It was a sore topic for her, she couldn’t open to strangers, but she is willing to take those steps. 

“One more thing Bellatrix.” Hermione spoke with a calm tone. “This time, if you do something like  _that_ again, I’ll be gone for good. I’m serious.”  

Bella looked deep in her eyes, and slowly nodded. They completely understood each other, Bellatrix knew that she was indeed sincere, and Hermione understood that this simple nod means the earnest vow the dark witch had ever taken. Bella read her eyes again.  

It was filled with sadness, hurt, wariness... 

And with hope. 


End file.
